


All That I Have

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [92]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Void, Mulitverse, Survival Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Drowning'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 30





	All That I Have

In time they realized that newcomers appear, fresh Sanses joining the ranks of being trapped in this hellish game that some creature set up for them.

Fell Sans wondered how long he had been in this place, travelling around in an endless survival game.

Some Sanses had managed to break into the rooms that held the safe room and had broken down the walls, making a small village in there.

The stronger Sanses had been the ones to travel out to complete the games, looking for the exit while the lazier Sanses lived in this place.

Because the 'village' is so deep inside this place, they could not warn the new arrivals all the time. It seemed that they came when a certain number went down.

The Fell Sans had given all that he had and more, trying to find a way out, to return home no matter how bad it was.

Closing his sockets he listens to the chatter of two Sanses nearby, talking about some they managed to get some wood from one of the rooms that took the form of a forest.

Fell Sans smile, he was not the able one given it all he had, the others too were trying to keep on living.


End file.
